Many prior art media devices can receive radio broadcasts from such sources such as FM, AM or satellite broadcasts. With respect to headphones, wireless headphones receive music from media devices via a variety of methods, such as infrared transmission, 25 mhz radio or 2.4 ghz radio transmission technologies such as Bluetooth. Media devices can transfer media files such as audio and/or video files wirelessly between other similar media devices via similar methods. The transferring of such files is usually from one storage medium to another.
Despite certain advantages of the foregoing, wired headphones and/or earbuds suffer from limitations. Some such systems allow one user to share the music experience by passing one wired headphone or earbud to a third party. This shared experience, however, does not allow the third party to experience the full stereo experience of the music. Headphone adapter jacks exist for two wired headphones to be connected to the same media device but this also requires both users to be tethered close to the same media device. Shared music by transfer of media files from one storage medium to other storage medium often infringes upon third party intellectual property rights.
Most prior art wireless headphones do not allow users to share music from the same media device such as an MP3 player. Wireless headphones are also limited to the range of the wireless transmitter—consequently, users suing wireless headphones cannot be too far from the source. Also, general transmission techniques such as Bluetooth are generally accessible to anyone having the capability to receive that data.
Audio sounds can come from a variety of devices such as a digital media player like the Apple iPod®, a CD player or even a radio transmitting commercial radio broadcasts. It is also desirable to obtain, communicate and/or store information about audio files or audio sounds. Most audio files in the popular MP3 and ACC formats contain identification information such as an ID3 tag. An ID3 tag is typically contained within or associated with an audio file and is stored in a prescribed format. Information about audio files typically includes the artist name, audio file title and year of commercial release and genre of the audio file.
With prior art digital commutations devices that communicate audio sounds, information about the audio sounds is shared in a very limited way, if at all. Very often, shared information is limited or insufficient, making it difficult for the user receiving the information to adequately characterize the audio file or audio sounds. Furthermore, prior art digital communication devices currently do not allow users to specifically choose or tag a particular type or content of information relating to the audio file or audio sounds.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a system and method for enabling a device and the device's user to selectively tag or obtain information relating to the audio file or audio sound.